


tender refrain

by colberts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberts/pseuds/colberts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Bucky asks as he shifts down, his breath hot against Steve’s skin. </p><p>“Had a good teacher.”</p><p>“Keep talkin’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender refrain

They make it through the front door of the cabin just fine, but the door into the bedroom is a little crooked after Steve crashes them both into it and knocks it off one of its hinges. Steve’s handy; he’ll fix it later. 

“Weeks. It’s been weeks,” Steve says as he runs his nose along Bucky’s stubbled jaw. His fingers work a button on Bucky’s shirt. Four seconds is four seconds too long, and Steve grips the hem and pops all of the buttons off, barely aware of them bouncing away on the hardwood floor. 

“Has not,” Bucky mutters, his hands clenched around Steve’s biceps as Steve’s fingers finally roam free against his skin.

“Has,” Steve murmurs, just before rolling Bucky’s earlobe between his teeth. “Three weeks, two days, five hours.”

“And forty-seven minutes,” Bucky finishes for him as Steve’s tongue traces patterns down his neck. He’s breathless and the joke falls a little flat.

“Been half hard all day waiting for you.” Steve stops at the hollow near Bucky’s collarbone and sucks, pulling a groan up from Bucky’s gut that rumbles against Steve’s lips. Bucky’s arms drape around Steve’s neck, his fingers flexing with his pleasure against Steve’s shoulders. Steve hums against Bucky’s skin. “Need you to fuck me now.”

Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him up for better access to his neck. Bucky’s head lolls back and his eyes close, his eyelashes casting shadows against his cheeks in the sunset glowing orange through the window. With Bucky on the tips of his toes, Steve’s erection pressed insistently into Bucky’s hip, and Steve’s hands gripping the small of Bucky’s back, Steve comes in his pants.

“Fuck,” is all Bucky says as Steve gathers his wits.

Steve pulls Bucky flush against him, wincing a little as wet material rubs against his sensitive skin. Bucky watches him, his expression dark, and Steve’s never wanted anything worse than he wants Bucky right then. He’s never seen Bucky look at anyone else like that. 

“Bucky,” Steve says softly against Bucky’s cheek. He moves in slowly, rubbing their lips together in barely a kiss. “Buck.” He’s still desperate for it; coming in his pants hasn’t even taken the edge off. Steve steps forward, moving them farther into the room. “Haven’t you missed me? How much longer are you gonna keep me waiting?”

Bucky huffs against Steve’s mouth and bites into his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Steve’s eyes shut as heat rushes to his head. They kiss, and Steve loses track of time until Bucky pulls away to breathe, his forehead against Steve’s. When Bucky releases him, Steve moves away to slide out of his clothes, leaving them in a trail for Bucky to follow to the bed. Bucky drags their bags into the room while Steve watches, waiting for Bucky to notice him. Steve’s burned for days with the knowledge that he’d finally have Bucky to himself without interruption. 

“First vacation in years,” Bucky starts.

“Ever,” Steve corrects.

“Ever,” Bucky amends, “and you’re impatient like we’re on the clock.” He’s watching Steve, though, and Steve’s seen that darkness in his eyes enough to know that he’s barely contained. It’s the way Steve likes him best.

Steve waits for Bucky to let his ruined shirt drop to the floor so that he has his full attention, then climbs onto the bed. He settles his chest into the mattress and watches Bucky with one eye as he folds his hands under a pillow.

The corner of Steve’s mouth curves into a grin.

“It’s vacation. I think that means we get to treat ourselves.” Steve pulls his knees in a little bit, flexing his thighs. He appreciates the way the creak in the mattress springs makes Bucky’s throat constrict as he swallows. Bucky reaches out to run his hand over Steve’s skin, trailing his thumb along the crease of his ass and thigh. 

“It’s also time for relaxing.”

“I’m relaxed.” Steve twists his head a little and appreciates the way Bucky’s jeans rub against his bare thighs as he settles behind him. “But I wanna feel you in me.”

“Where’d you learn to talk like that?” Bucky asks as he shifts down, his breath hot against Steve’s skin. 

“Had a good teacher.”

“Keep talkin’.” Bucky’s lips brush against the small of Steve’s back as he waits. Steve shifts the pillow a little so that his lips are free. 

“Buck,” Steve starts, and he’s rewarded with the drag of Bucky’s tongue between his cheeks. Bucky’s hands move up the backs of his thighs to his ass, spreading him.

“Steve,” Bucky says to prompt him.

“Been thinking about this for days,” Steve says, his eyes shut as Bucky’s tongue works over him. “Couldn’t focus on anything. Had to take a few cold showers. All I kept thinking was how bad I wanted you in me.”

They don’t talk about work in bed, or how they worry when they aren’t in the same place. 

Bucky hums against him as his lips brush over Steve’s hole, followed by his flattened tongue. Steve rocks back against him, but Bucky turns his attentions away, waiting for Steve to behave.

“You remember that night you came home smelling like a basement distillery with two different shades of lipstick on your collar?” Bucky’s tongue presses against him in answer and Steve bites back a groan. “Never been so jealous in my life, Buck. Thought I’d die if you didn’t let me get my hands on you. You said you had a swell time with some dancers but I was so mad about it. I just grabbed your shirt and pulled you in and by the time I knew what was going on you were on your knees unclipping my suspenders.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky says against his skin, his cheek pressed against Steve’s ass as he tries to regain his control. Steve rocks against him again, waiting for him to continue. Bucky pushes himself up and leans over the edge of the bed to dig in his bag for lube. “Keep talkin’.”

“Your hair was a mess,” Steve remembers, his words fond. He’d learned how to be a storyteller from Bucky just like he’d learned how to use those words to undo him in bed. “I loved that curl stuck to your forehead almost as much as I loved your mouth on my cock.” Bucky made a pleased noise, low in his throat, as he bent behind Steve to work his tongue back between his cheeks. “You looked up at me a few times like you were waiting for something. Took me a minute to figure out what, and I’m quoting you here, Buck, but ‘all eight of my brain cells had left the building.’” 

Steve laughs a little, his ass tight around the finger Bucky works in alongside his tongue. 

“All I had to do was reach down and touch you, and you were coming in your pants with my cock in your mouth. All I had to do was put my palm against your cheek so I could feel my cock through it and run my fingers through those curls and you were a goner. Hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky had slicked his fingers while Steve was lost in the memory, but two fingers against his prostate brought him swiftly back to the present.

“You didn’t let me inside you until weeks after that,” Bucky says against Steve’s thigh, working his fingers roughly in and out. 

“‘Cause you were too busy beggin’ for it,” Steve reminds him. “You took to standing with your supper at the window ‘cause none of our chairs were soft enough for your tender asshole.” Steve chokes on his laugh as Bucky adds a third finger and twists them just right. 

“I knew what I wanted,” Bucky tells him, and the weight behind those words runs through Steve, straight to his cock.

“I know what I want.” He twists his neck to meet Bucky’s eye.

Steve can feel him fumbling with the button on his jeans, metal fingers against metal button and zipper while he fucks Steve with his other hand. Steve loves him best when he forgets himself, forgets to be precise and in control and thinking twenty steps ahead. Sometimes, the only way Steve can get him out of his own head is when they’re alone with just a few good memories between them.

Bucky’s knuckles brush against Steve’s ass as he rolls on a condom and slicks himself up. Steve shifts back to press against him and Bucky guides his cock along Steve’s crack, teasing. 

“Come on, Buck,” Steve says into the pillow. Bucky rubs himself against Steve, slow and smooth as his fingers press back inside. 

“How do you want it?” Bucky asks, words low and rough and warm. 

“Like this,” Steve says, leaning into Bucky’s touch. “Just like this, Buck. Right now. I want you in me right now.” 

Bucky removes his fingers slowly, dragging them out to drag a moan out of Steve. Steve breathes a sigh into the pillow as Bucky presses the head of his cock against Steve, still too patient and careful for Steve’s liking. Bucky’s always too careful with him, too considerate and slow when Steve wants him to take. There are so few things Bucky will take from him already, no matter how hard Steve tries to give him everything.

“Ok?” Bucky breathes out as he pushes slow, slow, slow into Steve. 

“Yes,” Steve huffs, impatient. “You know why I like it like this?”

“Mm?” Bucky hums, and Steve can tell he’s right on the edge of his control. 

“‘Cause when I fuck you like this, my favorite part is watching my cock slide into your ass.”

“Fuck,” is all Bucky has to say to that, but his metal palm moves over Steve’s ass, and his metal thumb presses delicately against where Steve is stretched around his cock. It won’t take much more encouragement. It only ever takes a little push.

“I gotta take it back, ‘cause the hottest thing I ever saw was you taking my cock the first time,” Steve tells him, tightening himself around Bucky. Whatever Bucky starts to say - and Steve strongly suspects it’s something about him being a sap - is lost in the sharp intake of breath Steve squeezes out of him. “But I like to think of you watching yourself fuck me.”

Steve shifts his hips, rolling them just enough to press their bodies together, the trail of hair leading down from Bucky’s navel rough against Steve’s skin and the button on his jeans bites into Steve’s thigh. Steve rolls his body down towards the mattress, clenching his muscles as he pulls himself away. Bucky’s fingers dig into his hips, futilely trying to control him.

“Rogers,” he warns. Bucky shifts forward to reach under Steve and wrap his fingers around Steve’s cock. Steve presses his face into the pillow, allowing Bucky a moment to dig in his heels before Steve pushes him over the edge. Bucky rocks into him, steady and deep and perfectly angled for Steve’s pleasure.

“Barnes,” Steve teases, “Lemme tell you about the first time I fucked you.” Bucky’s hips snap against him, shoving Steve forward, forcing out a rumbling groan.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, and Steve grins despite his impatience, because Bucky will always be a sucker for Steve talking in bed. His strokes get shorter and rougher, and he lets go of Steve’s cock to grip his hips instead. There aren’t any easy ways to get Bucky to put himself first, other than to drive him crazy until he cracks. Steve’s learned all his weak points and relearned them again.

“Feels good, Buck, come on.” Steve reaches one hand back to touch Bucky’s knee, squeezing it briefly before settling himself back on both elbows. All of Bucky’s attention is focused on touching Steve. He runs his hands up Steve’s back, thumbs trailing on either side of Steve’s spine. Both hands are warm. Steve shifts himself lower, spreading his knees wider. 

“Keep talkin’.”

“You came home all nervous,” Steve begins, scrambling for the words between panting breaths. Bucky knew all of Steve’s soft spots, too. “Asked me about the weather, kept pacing for no reason. Then right before bed, after I’d asked you a hundred times what was wrong, you told me you wanted me to fuck you. Pulled out a jar of slick and shoved it into my hands and practically ran to the bed like I might not say yes.” 

“Well,” Bucky tries in his defense, but he sounds wrecked. His voice is so low and rough that Steve can almost feel the words where they’re connected.

“I pulled you up and called you an idiot and we kissed for awhile and you were so polite, Buck, it drove me nuts. Never thought you’d let me do that to you. Thought you were just experimenting with me.” A knot forms in Steve’s chest, constricts his throat. No more words come out, and Bucky slows, plastering himself along Steve’s back.

“Was always you,” he says into Steve’s neck. Steve nods and tries to get a grip. It’s overwhelming, the way Bucky moves inside him and tells him these things Steve’s held onto for years without hope.

“Me too, Buck.” They stay that way, rocking together, until Steve gets a hold of himself again. In the meantime, Bucky runs his mouth along Steve’s back, kissing every inch.

“What came next?” he asks Steve’s shoulder.

“You let me touch you,” Steve tells him, eyes shut tightly. He’s close, too close, and all that time trying to get Bucky to let go is nearly wasted. He tightens around Bucky and the noise he makes strengthens Steve’s resolve. “I think I probably had my fingers in you for an hour. You talked all the time then, unless your mouth was otherwise occupied. Told me all kinds of things you’d thought about doing and all kinds of things you’d actually done. I almost came in my pants then thinking about you with your fingers in your ass. You let me lick you and fuck you until you were so loose I was afraid my hand might accidentally slip in, and you laughed at me later when I told you that.”

“Didn’t mean anything by it,” Bucky manages, and Steve’s almost got him.

“I remember watching my cock disappear inside you and thinking that if I died the next day, I’d be alright with how my life turned out.” 

All of Bucky’s weight leans into Steve as Bucky gives in, his whole body rolling with the movement as he chases his pleasure. Steve throws out the memory, flattening himself against the mattress and letting the motions grind his cock into the sheets. He reaches up to grip the edge of the mattress and holds on, Bucky in complete control. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to give me a reason to shut up,” Steve says. 

“God himself couldn’t shut you up,” Bucky says between thrusts. “I’ve asked plenty of times.”

“Have it on good authority it only takes a little hard work.”

Bucky makes a sound in the back of his throat and fucks Steve harder. It feels like it goes on for hours, Bucky pushing and pulling sounds out of Steve without Steve’s permission. There’s only one thing left to do, because Steve hates the thought of leaving Bucky in their memories when they’re new people so out of their time.

“Love this, love you,” Steve manages. “So fucking grateful for you. So good, Buck, you’re so good to me.” It’s stopped being about Bucky; it always stops being about Bucky because Steve never can tell what will come out of his mouth, but it’s never anything for Bucky’s benefit. As soon as Bucky lets himself go, Steve follows, like he should’ve followed before and like he’ll always follow from now on. 

“Steve,” Bucky whispers, sweat dripping from his nose onto the back of Steve’s neck as he comes.

Steve waits for the waves to settle before grinding back, desperate and close to his own release. Bucky makes a noise like he's in pain, over sensitized and still hard, and the thought of Bucky’s willingness to fuck him anyway is what pushes Steve over the edge. Bucky’s fingers dig into his shoulders as Steve comes, mouth pressed against the mattress.

Once Bucky gets rid of the condom and his jeans, he collapses on the bed next Steve, who hasn’t had the willpower to move out of the wet spot. Bucky shifts enough to get his head on the pillow and Steve turns his face towards him, grinning. A tendril of hair is stuck to Bucky’s temple, free from the rest where it’s pulled back with a tie. Beads of sweat shine along his hairline and his cheeks and nose are red even in the steadily dimming light. Steve reaches out, laying his arm across Bucky’s chest and resting his palm against the metal of Bucky’s left bicep.

“Ya know,” Bucky says, looking up at the ceiling, “I hope those chairs out there are soft enough for your tender asshole, Rogers.” 

Steve laughs, shaking the mattress. Bucky leans in with a smile and kisses Steve’s forehead, and Steve can’t believe they’ve got three more days of it before they have to return to the real world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of those 2 am fics that started out cute and ended up having too many feelings.


End file.
